Ours Forever
by agerazoides
Summary: Karena taman ini, milik kita selamanya. For #BrilliantWords : Rainbow dengan prompt green - colourful garden. RnR?


Disclaimer : Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. I only own this fiction.

**Ours Forever**

By Arune Rosenheim

.

Happy reading~

_( green — colourful garden )_

Rin menyentuh kuncup bunga mungil berwarna merah jambu di sebuah pot. Dengan senyum ceria, ia berkata,"Hei bunga cantik, cepatlah mekar dan sebarkan warna pada dunia ya!"

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin sekuntum bunga bisa menyebarkan warna pada dunia," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang amat Rin kenal. Suara adiknya.

Rin menoleh dengan wajah cemberut,"Len, itu cuma sekedar kata-kata agar dia cepat mekar, tahu!"

"Hah? Memangnya dengan ucapan seperti itu bunga bisa cepat mekar? Bunga bisa tumbuh sehat kan karena perawatan yang baik serta nutrisi yang didapatkannya," kata Len dengan nada mengejek. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Kenapa sih kau selalu memikirkan segalanya menggunakan logika?"

"Kau yang seharusnya dipertanyakan, Rin-_nee_. Kalau kita tidak berpikir menggunakan logika, bagaimana kita bisa hidup?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja, Len! Kau hanya bisa megacaukan!"

"Dasar _nee-chan_ tukang berkhayal."

"Biar saja!"

Rin dan Len memang sangat sulit akur. Dengan selisih usia hanya dua tahun, Len malah bersikap lebih dewasa dari Rin. Rin masih suka berkhayal dan memberi bumbu fantasi pada setiap khayalannya. Sedangkan Len lebih suka menghubungkan segalanya dengan logika dan ilmu pengetahuan.

Tiba-tiba Len merasa ada yang dingin di bajunya. Begitu ia mengamati, tampak jejak-jejak cipratan air tercetak di baju Len. Sambil menghela napas, ia menoleh pada Rin,"Rin-_nee_ …."

"Hahaha! Habis Len nakal, sih!" seru Rin ceria sambil terus mencipratkan air pada Len. Len berkacak pinggang,"Rin_-nee_, kau tidak boleh membuang-buang air sembarangan! Kau tahu, dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, air akan menjadi langka!"

"Len, aku kan tidak membuang terlalu banyak air!" jawab Rin tanpa menuruti ucapan adiknya. Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,"Seharusnya air itu _nee-chan _gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman ini! Jika kita tidak merawat tanaman, kita tidak bisa mencegah _global warming _yang terus merajalela!"

"Baiklah, _Sensei_! Aku tidak membuang-buang air lagi. Sekarang ayo cabuti rumput liar ini!" ajak Rin. Len menurut dan ikut berjongkok di samping kakaknya.

"Len, taman di belakang rumah kita ini harus kita jaga sampai kapan pun ya! Karena taman ini, milik kita selamanya!" ucap Rin di sela-sela kegiatannya. Len mengangguk singkat,"Iya."

"Ih! Len, kenapa jawabanmu selalu singkat-singkat sih?! Menyebalkan! Katanya kita harus menjaga tanaman-tanaman ini agar tidak ada _global warming_! Padahal, aku bingung, apakah usaha kita ini berpengaruh besar pada dunia?"

"Yah, setidaknya, hijau itu lambang kedamaian, kan?" akhirnya Len menjawab,"sebenarnya, merawat taman ini bersama _nee-chan _sangat menyenangkan. Seperti warna yang mendominasi taman ini, hijau, aku selalu merasa aman dan damai bersama _nee-chan_."

Entah kenapa, pipi Rin merona merah mendengar ucapan itu. Len yang biasanya hanya menindas dan mengejek Rin, tiba-tiba mengucapkan ucapan manis sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang dari seorang adik untuk sang kakak.

"Len, kau memang jahat!" Rin melempar sebatang rumput yang baru saja dicabutnya ke arah Len. Beruntung tubuh Len sempat menghindari rumput kotor itu. Dengan wajah heran, Len bertanya,"Jahat apanya?"

"Kau membuatku malu!"

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, beberapa tahun sudah berlalu sejak itu. Senyum mungil tercipta tanpa disadari di bibir Rin kala mengingatnya. Ah, sudah berapa lama Rin melamun sambil berjongkok di depan pot bunga?

Kini ia sendirian. Len sedang menimba ilmu di negeri tetangga—berkat otaknya yang pintar, Len mendapat beasiswa untuk meneruskan SMA di sana. Memandang taman yang sudah setahun ia rawat sendirian itu—taman yang mereka sebut 'milik kita selamanya'—tiba-tiba rasa kerinduan yang mendalam merasuk ke dalam hati Rin.

Rin merindukan Len. Ia merindukan sosok adik yang selalu menemaninya. Meski terkadang menyebalkan, namun Len selalu memiliki makna berharga baginya. Ia rindu suara Len yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dulu.

Tunggu, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menelepon Len? Pantas saja Rin sangat merindukan suaranya!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin segera mengambil _handphone _di sakunya. Ia segera memencet tombol _call _pada nomor Len, dan menempelkannya ke telinga dengan tidak sabar.

"Halo, Rin-_nee_? Ada apa?"

"Len, aku merindukanmu."

**_Owari_**

**A/N:**

Fic untuk #BrilliantWords : Rainbow dengan prompt green — colourful garden. Iya, ceritanya memang sangat gaje dan sederhana T.T

Akhir kata, review? No flame please!


End file.
